gmtaresrpgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fail
It is ... I don't even know what day it is. Keli is dead by the new high general of Xaphan's hand, Variel Windstrider. Yeren has done something to him, changed something I think. Or this was his will, his bargin. I do not know. I do not know where to begin so I will not. The sword was Yeren's. Of course its just like his axe now that I think about it. He to went to the coil, except unlike us what returned wasnt quite the same man. I spoke to him before Keli died. He basically told me to forget about Variel. He has also been masking the ring's presence. Taban and Violet murdered the previous bearer to retrieve it, then kept it a secret this whole time. My what great allies I have. Or had. It's over of course. Gen is right, it is *my* mission. The others have nothing to do with it. They are just straglers and strangers we picked up along the way. No one is left but me. I am all that is left of the original group. I am all that it needs. Tiden has provided me with a bit of comfort over these last few days. He is nice man, but is ultimately just another 'what if'. I have a duty and a mission. I have angered Honda. Fine. I can live with that. Arn is going back to the elven lands with her. Gen has left and Taban has dissapeared since our fight. I am sure Thinria will be gone soon as well. Like I wrote, this isnt any of theirs mission, it is mine. It is my quest so I shall finish it. I tried earlier when I challenged Variel to a duel, though he refused. As much as I'd like to think he did so out of his feelings for me the reality is there is no way to know. And even if he did it changes nothing. He has the dagger, Iaris has my amulet and the bracers are.... I don't know. But it is one of the things I intend to find out. Gen left me the ring when he left. It wants to find the others. It will guide me. Also I have my compass. I will ask Tiden to take me to Manifest in the morning before anyone leaves. I plan to leave a note so they will know they will no longer have to worry about the quest. Around Manifest I will find a ship heading to Xaphan, I will cross the waters and there upon that godforsaken land I will find my answers, and one way or another I will reunite the artifacts. I should feel fear but I do not, I should feel hesitation but I do not. This entry is also my last will and testament. I plan to give the journals to Tiden, they are property of my uncle now. The armor Tiden is constructing for me can go to Awis Mason, she may use or sell it as she sees fit. All of my property, including my share of the bar goes to Uncle Willeem. Awis can have my horses and cart as well. Wyst guide my journy. Chaniud, one way or another you are about to get your wish. - Alexandrina Victoria Silversmith The note left on the interior of the downstairs door in the last call reads. "Gen is right, this is my quest, not any of yours. please try to stay safe and have happy lives. I have gone to Xaphan to finish this. - Alex "